Welcome
by sakurawolf23
Summary: Instead of going to the fair Alain has to take care of a sick Mairin
1. Chapter 1

Next Marissonshipping fanfic. Enjoy! and remember criticism is welcome!

I came out of my tent and stretched, thinking about what to do today. There was a fair nearby and Mairin wanted to go to the fair, so I guess we will go there since we have nothing else that needs to be done. I looked around our make-shift campsite and noticed that Maurin is still inside her tent. _'Weird she is usually the first one up.'_

''Mairin! Mairin get up, you want to go to the fair don't you!'' I called, standing outside her tent. Mairin pokes her head out her tent and looks up at me, squinting.

''Huh? Oh, good morning Alain.'' Mairin said, sleep in her voice. I noticed that her cheeks were tinted red.

''Are you okay?'' I ask her.

''Yeah, yeah. I'm okay.'' she says, breathing a bit slowly. ''Lets get ready and go to the fair.'' Mairin says as she gets up and out of her tent a little slowly. ' _Something is not right.'_

''Mairin, wait.'' I said. I took my hand and checked her forehead, its very warm. ''You can't go to the fair, you have a fever.''

''What? No, I'm fine. See?'' She says as she attempts to stand and walk on her own. She would have fallen on her face if I hadn't grabbed her.

''Like I said, you're sick.'' I told her again, sitting her down.

''But-''

''No buts.'' I stated to her. _'Probably not safe for her to continue to be out here.'_ ''Mairin, sit here while I put everything away, then we are going to the Pokecenter.''

''Alright.'' she says as she lays down on the grass and goes to sleep. I grabbed a pillow out her tent and put it under her head so it wont be completely on the ground. 10 minutes later, I had gotten everything in their proper place.

''Mairin wake up.'' I said as I gently shake her.

''Huh?'' Mairin yawns, rubbing her eyes.

''Get up. We have to go now.'' I said as I gotten the pillow and put it into a backpack.

''Okay.'' Mairin says as she gets up, wobbling a bit. _'She probably wont be able to walk there herself.'_

''Charizard come on out.'' I called to my fire pokemon. ''Would you mind if Mairin rides on your back?'' I asked him. ''Char.'' Charizard says, turing around to allow Mairin to get on his back. ''Mairin get on his back and I'll hold our stuff.''

''Okay.'' Mairin said meekly, climbing on. Once I made sure she wouldn't fall off, we set off.

-20 minutes later-

We reached the Pokecenter and went to the lobby to get our room. I look over to Mairin and noticed that she was fast asleep. Which in hindsight was a good thing since we had to past right through the fair to get here and I don't want her getting sad over her being sick and not being able to go. I opened the door and let Charizard in. I picked Mairin up bridal style off of his back and laid her on one of the beds. I then put our stuff on the other bed. After that was done I told Charizard to watch Mairin so I can go get some medicine for her. I came back 10 minutes later carrying cough drops, orange juice, and some fever pills. When I gotten through the door, I saw that she was awake.

''Thanks Charizard.'' I said as I recalled him back into his Pokeball. I walked over to Mairin and sat on the edge of the bed. ''Sit up.'' I told her as I handed her two pills and some juice. After she took it I layed her down and went to the bathroom to get a cold wet cloth. When I came back, Mairin was at the window. ''Mairin,you are supposed to be in bed.'' I said as I took her hand and led her back to bed. I then laid the cloth on her forehead.

''The fair. I can see it from the window.'' Mairin said, looking a bit sad. I looked at Mairin then at the window.

''Maybe, if you are not sick, tomorrow we can go to the fair. But for now you are sick and you need rest.'' I said, taking the cloth and putting it on the dresser. Mairin then gets her head and puts it in my lap.

''Thank you.'' she murmurs as she closes her eyes. Two minutes later I could her soft, steady breathing and I knew that she had fallen asleep. I stroke her hair and look at the strands of red hair slide through my fingers.

''Welcome.'' I said as a blush settles on my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reading my story!

Please Comment and review and if you have any other ideas as to what I should write next, I will be happy to write them for you.


End file.
